Various types of systems have been devised for irrigating and lavaging the colon for the purpose of dislodging waste or fecal material and are particularly beneficial for elderly and handicapped patients. In such systems, it is desirable that the mechanism employed be compact, sanitary and easy to use and readily conformable to meet the particular requirements and physical condition of the patient.
Typically, systems which have been employed for colonic lavage have a nozzle or speculum which is inserted into the rectum and water is directed from a tank or reservoir at a predetermined temperature and pressure level through the speculum into the colon of the patient. After a predetermined time interval, the liquid and waste material are withdrawn from the patient via the speculum and through a waste or drain line into a waste container. The flow of water into the patient is regulated to some extent by closing the drain line and, once the colon is filled to a predetermined level, the drain line is opened so that the water and waste material are then free to flow back through the nozzle and drain line into the waste container. In this relation, it has been proposed to control the opening and closing of the drain line by means of a valve which is either pressure or manually operated to open and close that line either according to a particular pressure level or time interval.
In colonic lavage systems it is desirable to minimize the amount of water required in conducting a complete lavaging operation but at the same time to greatly enhance the ability of the system to erode or break up fecal material in the colon and to facilitate its removal in a dependable and highly efficient manner.